Whisper
by RadiantSun-101
Summary: Summary inside. Told from Cody's POV. Rated T just in case. R&R!
1. The family

Summary: Zack and Cody meet a family that could possibly destroy everyone around them, including themselves

**Summary: Zack and Cody meet a family that could possibly destroy everyone around them, including themselves. When Cody falls into a love far beyond his wildest dreams, Zack is trying to make himself more visible to Maddie, hoping to impress her. Will Zack's plan work? What will happen to everyone around the Martin boys? Read **_**WHISPER**_**.**

_A flash. All around me. Suddenly I'm in a place I've never seen before. I'm not in Boston, anymore. I'm somewhere else. I only get a few seconds to take in my surroundings before another flash takes me somewhere else. This time, I recognize the place. It's my suite. It's the kitchen area. Though I can barely tell because of the mess. All of the cabinets are wide open, with all of the contents on the floor, the counter, and some of it in the sink. I looked down at my feet and saw something red. I bent down to take a closer look. It was blood!_

_Blood was oozing from the now full sink and onto the floor. Then all of a sudden, an ear-piercing, blood-curdling scream came from nowhere. I jumped and quickly spun around. A tall, muscular figure stood over a smaller figure. Suddenly, I realized that the smaller figure was... Zack!_

_I tried to let out a cry to him, but nothing came out. The larger figure took a menacing step towards Zack. I couldn't move or scream, all I could do was watch in horror as I waited for something to happen. Something I couldn't do anything about._

_"Cody!! Cody!!" Zack yelled. "Cody!!" _

Before my dream, or nightmare, was over, I was shaken awake. I opened my eyes to see Zack shaking me and yelling at me to wake up. "Cody, wake up!!"

I sat up just as he had walked off to go get dressed. I looked over at the clock 6:40 AM. Still much to early. Then, why was Zack up right now? Besides going back to that unexplained nightmare, I decided to get up as well. I gathered some clothes and walked out of the bedroom Zack and I shared. I stood outside of the bathroom, waiting for Zack to get out. Finally, Zack walked out and then we passed each other without saying a word. This is our daily routine. Zack and I don't talk to each other until it's almost time for school.

At around 7:15 AM, Zack and I headed down to the lobby of the Tipton Hotel, where we live. As we exited the elevator, I noticed a family over at the check-in desk. There was a man and a woman, two teenage boys that looked to be around 16 or 17, a fifteen year old girl, two teenagers, a girl and a boy, that looked to be 14, and a girl that looked about 17 as well.

"Hey, who do you think those people are?" I asked Zack once I realized he had noticed the newcomers as well.

"I don't know." Zack shrugged. The girl turned to look around and then our eyes met. Her eyes were a golden color with brown flecks in them. I looked away after I noticed I was staring. It was like her eyes hypnotized me.

"Cody, come on." Zack pulled me along.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

_**Normal POV-**_

In chemistry class at Buckner Middle School, I was alone today. Zack was usually his partner, but today, Zack got sent to the principal's office.

_Big surprise,_ I thought resentfully. My thoughts were interrupted by a slam of a door. I looked up and saw the girl that he saw today at the Tipton. She whispered something to the teacher and looked over to where the teacher pointed. As it turns out, the teacher had told her to sit in the seat next to _me._ She walked gracefully towards the seat she was assigned. As she walked by, guys followed her with their eyes and girls glared at her.

The teacher began her lesson and I noticed that gradually the girl scooted more and more to the edge of the table. I also noticed that she never took her eyes off of me, watching me like a hawk.

_I wonder why she's watching me like that, _I wondered, trying hard to pay attention to the lesson, but I wasn't having much luck. The girl's eyes on me kept taking my mind off what the teacher was lecturing about.

The bell rang and the girl quickly stood up and walked quickly and gracefully out of the room. She made it out before anyone else did. I stayed back to talk to the teacher about something.

"Um, Mrs. Rochester?" I asked when everyone else was gone.

"Yes, Cody?" Mrs. Rochester looked at me.

"Um, who was that girl that sat next to me today?" I asked.

"That was," Mrs. Rochester said. "Mae Avalon"

_Mae, _I thought.

At lunch, I met up with Zack and my other friends. After sitting at our usual table, everyone except me began talking. My eyes had caught hold of the girl that had sat next to me in chemistry; Mae was her name, sitting at a table with four others.

There was a boy that looked to be around the same age as me with light brown hair that came down to his chin. He had brownish gold eyes that shone when the light from the ceiling hit them.

A boy with reddish-brown hair and looked to be around seventeen, was the one talking. But his lips were moving so fast that I couldn't read what he was saying. The boy caught me looking at him and stopped talking. The others turned to see what the other boy was looking at and were all looking at me now. I looked down at my plate. I could still feel the group's eyes on me. I risked glancing up to see that they had gone back to talking amongst themselves.

A girl that looked to be around seventeen as well was the one talking now. She had long, straight blonde hair that matched the color of her eyes. She wore deep red lipstick that was a little to dark for her skin tone, which was pale with just a small bit of tan. Come to think of it, all of them had the same skin tone and the same eye color. _Weird,_ I thought.

Another boy I guessed was about sixteen with dirty blonde hair had taken his turn talking was playing with his food instead of eating it. Not one of them was eating. They just sat and quietly talked to each other, not drawing any attention, well except for me.

And a girl about fifteen with blackish- brown hair was drawing something. I wanted desperately to know what the teens were talking about. They couldn't be heard by anyone but themselves and the others in the group.

I was snapped out of his trance by his friend, Max, asking me something.

"Cody, Cody?" she asked. "What are you looking at?"

I shook his head. "Nothing. It's nothing." I sighed and rubbed my head. For some reason, I was getting a terrible headache. When I looked back to the group I was studying, I noticed that the girl, Mae, was looking at me intently.

I stood up, threw my lunch away, and left the cafeteria without saying anything to my brother or friends, despite their questions.

As soon as I got out of the lunchroom, my headache disappeared. "Huh, weird." I said to myself. I turned to go back to the lunchroom, but stopped when I saw the group of five teens that were the subject of my wondering coming down the hall. They were kind of bunched together to where they were kind of a big huddle. I stepped out of their way so they could make it through. Mae glanced at me but kept walking. I went back to the lunchroom and sat next to Zack.

"Hey, where were you, man? You just missed a great story." Zack told him.

"Um... bathroom." I replied, cautiously looking around.

"What's the matter?" Tapeworm asked, noticing my jumpy and nervous behavior.

"Nothing. I'm fine." I assured my friends. They all gave me questioning looks, but eventually went on talking about something else.

The bell rang and everyone got up and went to class. Right before I entered my classroom, I noticed the teens moving slowly and cautiously towards the door. They were going to skip school! I was about to go stop them, but eventually decided not to. Why risk getting in trouble over them skipping the last three hours of school? So, not worth it.


	2. What?

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN THE SUITE LIFE

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN THE SUITE LIFE. I OWN ONLY MY OC'S.

_/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/_

When Zack and I walked up the sidewalk to the Tipton, we noticed three sports cars parked out front, a red Chevrolet Corvette, a silver Lotus, and a baby blue Porsche.

"I wonder whose those are. Their totally awesome." Zack said as we approached the cars.

"I agree." I replied, looking the cars up and down. Zack did the same. The cars were so incredibly awesome. Whoever owned them had to be a millionaire or something.

All of a sudden, the teenagers I saw at lunch today all came running out of the Tipton. They stopped when they noticed Zack and me standing there. _Oh man, _I thought. _We're so dead. _

I noticed Mae, in the middle of the group, looking at us strangely. Finally she spoke, "Who are you?" she asked. Her voice was just loud enough that we could hear it.

Zack was the only one to speak. "I'm Zack and this is Cody." Zack pointed at me.

"Well, what are you doing near our cars?" This time, the boy with reddish-brown hair asked the question.

"Umm…" Was Zack's only answer. They looked at the both of us with suspicious eyes.

I noticed that the girl with blackish-brown hair wasn't looking at either of us. She was looking at the sky, her eyes intense. I followed her gaze up to a heavy gray cloud. Then, all of a sudden, rain began to pour out of it. Hard. Zack and I ran into the Tipton to keep from getting wet. Our efforts weren't very successful, though. The rain had poured down so hard and so fast, that we had still gotten soaked. We stepped, shivering from the cold of the air conditioner, into the lobby of the Tipton.

We weren't in there more than thirty seconds before Mr. Moseby came up to us.

"Off the carpet before you leave a stain!" Mr. Moseby practically yelled in my ear. Zack and I ran quickly down the steps and stopped to look back at Mr. Moseby. He had an angry look on his face. Then again, when did he ever not when he was around us?

The group of teenagers walked back into the Tipton, soaking wet like Zack and me. Mr. Moseby yelled at them to get of the carpet, but instead of going down the stairs, they each perched on either the railing and on the banister.

Both Zack and I stood, open-mouthed, as we watched them stay perfectly balanced on the railings. Other people in the lobby stood and watched as well, the same expressions as us on their faces.

All was silent until all the other people went on their way. The teens vaulted over the railings and landed a few feet away from Zack and me.

_What was that about, _I thought. I looked over at the group and they were lounging in the sitting area of the lobby, talking amongst each other. No one else noticed them, besides me. Even Zack went off somewhere.

_Probably to go find Maddie, _I shook my head and went off to go start my homework, leaving the group of teens to hold their private conversation. 


	3. Another Nightmare Into Blackness pt 1

_A flash. _

_Wait, it's that dream again. The one I had last night. Hmm, strange. _

_The blood in the sink, running over and onto the floor. I backed away. _

_Then the scream. That scream that has been reawakened in my head from my previous nightmare. I turned to see the larger figure over Zack again. But, this time there was something different. A girl, I couldn't see her face was standing behind Zack, her posture protective over him. _

_Another flash. _

_Now there were five more. Suddenly, I realized that the six shady figures were the group I had saw at lunch today. All of them were leaning protectively over my brother. All I could do was stand there and watch. The large dark figure backed up a few steps. Then he spied me. He took a couple menacing steps foward. I took one frightened step back, my eyes wide. _

_Then the next flash was coming toward me. I squeezed my eyes shut, but nothing happened. I slowly opened my eyes to see..._

I was in my room, laying on the floor. My sheets were draped off my bed and were laying on the floor. I stood up and picked up my sheets and put them on my bed. I glanced at the clock to see exactly how early it was. _2:23 AM._ I sat back down on my bed and just stared into darkness, thinking.

_Why would I have that dream again. Well, I guess it wasn't exactly the same. __**They**__ were in it, _I thought. _I wonder if Zack..._

I stood up to look over at Zack, but seeing Zack asleep in his bed was not what had got my attention. It was something on the floor. I bent down to pick it up. Once I touched it, flash of light escaped it. Then another and another. A steady beat like the pulse from a heart. I slowly backed away, but tripped over something that my slob of a brother left lying on the floor.

_God, Zack! Why can't you ever pick up __**your**__ things off __**my**__ side of the room? _I thought angrily. The light had continued to flash from the object. The bright light had now waken up Zack.

"What's going on?" Zack said sleepily. He rubbed his eyes subconciously and through the covers off of his bed and didn't bother to pick them up.

_Typical Zack,_ I shook my head.

"Are we moving again?" Zack was still half-asleep. He stumbled over things and finally tripped over something lying near the flashing object. Zack landed beside me, but I wasn't paying any attention to him.

_This is all really weird,_ I thought, looking around the room frantically. _The dreams, the whatever-the-heck-that-flashing-thing-is. I don't understand any of it. What is this all about?_ My thoughts were basically screaming inside my head. With my thoughts racing, I could feel myself falling into unconciousness, if it wasn't for Zack.

"Cody, what's happening?" Zack asked. It was then that I realized that the flashes were coming faster and brighter than before. I had to sheild my eyes to look around to see Zack sitting up next to me.

"I don't know." I answered. This felt like a dream. Like the dreams I've been having these last two nights.

My thoughts ran back and forth through my head.

_What is all of this about?_

_All this can't be just a dream, it's got to be real. _

_Zack doesn't even know what's been going on in these dreams. _

_I need someone to tell me what this is and why it's happening to me. I have to know, like, soon. _

With all my thoughts racing, I could again feel myself slipping into the darkness of unconciousness.

_At least I'll be away from that light..._ Was my last thought before everything went black.


	4. Hopefully A Normal Day

_**RECAP:**_

With all my thoughts racing, I could again feel myself slipping into the darkness of unconciousness.

_At least I'll be away from that light..._ Was my last thought before everything went black.

I opened my eyes to see that I was surrounded by a bright light. I could see my reflection everywhere I looked.

_This definitely isn't Boston, let alone the Tipton, _I thought. This place was all to weird. I'd never seen anything like it. There wasn't any fault in anything. It was all to perfect. _What is this place?_

_You know exactly what it is. _A voice said. But it wasn't out loud. I could only hear it in mind. I was confused. As I looked around, I tried to speak. But no sound escaped my mouth.

_This is too weird, _I thought.

_Is it? _The voice said again.

_Who is that talking? _I wondered, getting frustrated.

_I believe you know who it is. _

_I don't. _I convinced myself and the voice. All was silent for a while. Then I could feel myself slipping away from the perfect place. I shut my eyes once again, trying to hold on so I could see who this mysterious voice was.

But, when I opened my eyes, I was in my room once again. Zack was hovering over me, a concerned look on his face.

_Hmm, weird. Zack's actually worried about someone other than himself, _I thought.

_You obviously don't know your brother too well. _The voice pointed out. It was that voice. The same one from that place. I was about to ask who it was, but Zack stopped me.

"Cody, are you alright?" Zack asked me. I blinked a couple of times before answering.

"Yeah. I'm fine." I answered before a stood and looked around.

_Nothing was ever wrong with you in the first place. How can you not be alright. _The voice pointed out.

"Would you just shut up!" I accidently said out loud.

Zack gave me a look of confusion. "Who are you talking to?"

I shook my head and, avoiding Zack's look, walked back towards my bed. "No one. I wasn't talking to anyone."

_Yes you were. You were talking to me. _The voice said.

_Yes, of course I was. I was talking to a voice inside my head. _I thought sarcastically.

_I'm more than a voice inside your head, Cody Martin. Much more. _

Zack, once again, interupted my thoughts.

"Cody. Did you hear what I said?" Zack asked. I looked over at him and sheepishly shook my head, 'no'.

Zack sighed. "I said that you've been acting really weird lately. And I wanted to know why."

I froze. How was I going to explain to my brother that I had been hearing a voice in my head and I had been talking to it? This is going to be extremely hard. I opened my mouth to speak, but the voice stopped me.

_Just calm down. Tell him that you are really tired and just want to go back to sleep. He will believe it. _

_How do you know? _I thought.

_Because it is 2:30 in the morning. _The voice answered simply. I just nodded and looked over to Zack and noticed that he had fallen asleep. I shook my head and went back to sleep myself.

_**Whisper**_

It was 8:30, and Zack and I had arrived in school and were just sitting down to get ready for class.

I had slept soundly through the rest of the night without having that dream, or nightmare, again. And I was happy about that. I also hadn't heard from that voice in a while. I was starting to have hope that today might actually be normal.

I was so engrossed in my thoughts that I hadn't realized the walk in and start taking roll.

When the teacher was finished, he started into a lecture that was sure to take up all class period. I sighed. First step into that normal day that I'd been hoping for.

**(A/N):**** Sorry this chapter is a little short. I just thought that this was a good place to end the chapter. I will update soon, so keep on reviewing and I will love to take some constructive critisism. (P.S: I think this was one of the worst chapters.)**


End file.
